Paranormal: Chapter 3
by Liv-FanficLover
Summary: Leah meets Dean and Sam Winchester! She explains her situation to them and they decide to help her. On to the hunt they go!
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Supernatural**

Quietly Doctor Layner trudged across the parking lot to her car. It wasn't yet dark, but she was exhausted. With those strange FBI agents and everything, the whole day seemed strange. _Can't get any worse,_she thought bitterly to herself. Then she laughed half-heartily.

"Yes it can," she answered out loud. She knew better than to think that life could not get any worse. You see, she was a very different person. Her whole life she did things no one ever knew about. Heck, she wasn't even a doctor. She was a hunter. Not deer, bear, or elk- Evil. Yes, she hunted _evil_. Everything from vampires to ghosts, from Death itself to shape shifters. Her parents were hunters, her grandparents, and so forth. It was kind of like a family tradition. And yes; everything you hear in old horror stories is true. Except for Big Foot. Now that's a hoax. But, Stephanie was on a case. Or used to be. It did not seem to be going anywhere, and she had no leads on what happened to Ray Hatfield. He was found days before in his house, his body gruesomely mutilated. The police ruled it off as murder, but Stephanie knew better. Nothing was hardly ever "normal." Most people do not believe in ghosts and stuff. So she had to be cautious. Take disguise. It was hard, but worth saving lives.

While Stephanie was mulling over these thoughts, she barely felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out it read; _Unknown number_.

"Hello, Doctor Layner," she said.

"Hello Leah Marie Silvers."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, trying to cover the shake in her voice. The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled, which sent chills through Stephanie's body- or _Leah's_ body?

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you Leah," the voice said, "well, talk to you anyway. But I'm sure we'll meet soon."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I think you have the wrong person. You see I'm—" The voice tutted, interrupting her.

"I know you're not a doctor. In fact, I know a lot about you. Your real name is Leah Marie Silvers, but you go by Stephanie Layner when playing doctor, Vanessa Rigdon when playing homeland security, and your most popular, Claire Lincoln when playing FBI. I know you use Stephanie because it's your mother's name, Vanessa because that _was_ your cousin whom you hunted with for a long time. But I can't figure out who Claire is. Your long-lost sister? Your grandmother?"

"Who are you?" Leah said through gritted teeth, gripping the side of her car, ignoring her whitening knuckles.

"I can't tell you that sweetie. Hmmm… but I _do_ know you quite well don't I? Let's just say I'm an old friend," the voice replied. Leah opened her mouth to speak, but the man interrupted again.

"Ah, Leah's famous words. _'I have no friends.'_ You will soon enough darling."

"Go to Hell," Leah replied, then she shut her phone disdainfully. She grabbed her keys quickly, got in the car, and slammed the door sharply. Suddenly her phone rang again; _Unknown number._ Shaking almost uncontrollably, Leah answered the phone reluctantly. She did not even speak.

"Wrong thing to say to a guy like me, honey. Now you'll pay." Then the phone went dead.

Leah quietly walked through the motel to her room. Those last chilling words from the mysterious caller rang loudly through her brain. And so many questions soared through her focus. _How did he know all that? Who is he? What does he want?_ Almost unthinking, Leah unlocked the door to her motel, stepping into the darkened room. Quietly she made her way over to the couch, putting her bag down. Reaching behind her coat she pulled off the fake doctor's badge. Little did Leah realize that she was not alone in the little motel. Out from the shadows behind her, a man appeared silently. He was tall and the darkness of the room cast an eerie shadow over his serious face. Leah put her hands on the side of the couch, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, unaware of the man behind her. Slowly and stealthily the man reached out. In a swift movement he threw his hand over Leah's mouth, making her stumble back in shock. Automatically she began to claw viciously at the man's hands. She suddenly reared back her elbow, which hit the man in the stomach making him let her go and stumble back with a grunt. Leah dashed for the light, flipping it on. As she turned she realized her attacker was behind her again. When she saw him she gasped.

"Peter?!" she yelled. She went at him again, and the young man backed up.

"Whoa little sis, take it easy!" he cried.

"Ugh, you jerk!" Leah yelled furiously, and then she angrily slapped his arm. Peter laughed, but Leah did not. She roughly threw her arms around Peter in a quick, but aggressive hug.

"What're you doing back so early?" she asked when they let go.

"I felt I needed to come back. The case was over easily though," Peter replied. He noticed her disturbed gaze.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Leah," Peter said apologetically.

"No it's not you," Leah replied, running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Peter questioned. Leah stood there quietly a moment, and then she motioned to the couch. Leah sat down lightly. Peter followed suit. Leah turned to Peter, still quiet. She gazed at him a second. He looked so much like his father— their father. Blonde-brown hair, big blue eyes. And a smile that lit up a room.

"I got a really… weird phone call at the hospital," Leah finally said. Peter frowned.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Leah replied. "It was so strange. He knew my name…"

"Well, maybe it was just some psychopath who was in the hospital. I dunno…" Peter said. Leah sighed.

"No Peter, _he knew my name_. He knew everything about me. Why I use Stephanie Layner, Vanessa Rigdon, Claire Lincoln. It… it was so…" But Leah couldn't finish. Peter was silent for some time.

"I think someone's onto me…." Leah added quietly.

"No, don't say that," Peter replied swiftly, angrily. Leah shook her head. Peter pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll get out of here in the morning. You said herself that the case isn't going well; so we'll drop it okay?" he said. Leah slowly nodded, trying to relax her breathing.

"Okay," Peter said, pulling away, "you should head off to bed. We'll get an early start in the morning."

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked. Peter shrugged.

"I'll stay up for a while," he said. Leah nodded, and then stood. As she was about to walk into the other room she stopped.

"Hey…"to day at the hospital… some weird FBI agents came in asking about Ray Hatfield," she said. Peter looked up.

"Really?" he asked. Leah nodded,

"Yeah…. I didn't let them see it though."

"What?" Peter gasped. Leah laughed bitterly.

"I've dealt with enough fake badges to know one when I see it. Besides, they weren't…the part."

Peter stared for a moment.

"Okay…" he whispered. Leah rolled her eyes.

"So you think they're…?"

"Hunters, yeah," Leah finished. Peter took in the consideration.

"They sure were cute though, especially the shorter one," Leah said, smiling slightly.

"Go to bed Leah."

Leah was lying quietly on the bed, fully clothed. She couldn't sleep. Those words kept coming back to her: _now you'll pay_. They sent chills way down her spine. She never told Peter this. She couldn't. _It would remind him of…_But Leah couldn't finish. Leah shook her head again, trying to clear her mind, but was unsuccessful. At last she jumped up out of bed, unable to contain it. Quietly she slipped into the other room. Peter looked up from the couch.

"Can't sleep?" he asked Leah shook her head solemnly. Peter patted the seat next to him, and Leah crossed the room and sat down. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. It was only 4:00 in the morning. Peter chuckled.

"Did you get everything packed?" he asked. Leah nodded.

"Did you get my bike?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I got you bike, Leah," he replied. Leah nodded in satisfaction.

"So when can leave?"

Peter laughed.

"Hold your horses Leah," he said patting her back.

"Well, I just want to get out of here…" Leah replied, "you never know when they could be watching."

"Leah!" Peter growled. "God, you're so paranoid.

"Well somebody has to be!" Leah replied. Peter childishly stuck his tongue out at Leah, who in turn rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stopped. The lights started flickering quite fast.

"Pete… do you hear that…? Leah said. Peter nodded as a low rumbling filled the room.

"We… we should go," he said quietly.

"It's not… a demon?" Leah asked as they stood. Peter shook his head then reached up and pulled out a small wooden charm attached to a string around his neck. Leah reached up to make sure hers was there. They wore them to ward off demons.

"Let's go," Peter said puling on Leah. She followed without hesitation.

Nearing the door, Leah reached out. Suddenly, the door burst open loudly, sending Peter and flying backward. Flames shot into the room, licking up the walls and on the carpet. Leah landed with a thud against a dresser, and she heard a sudden breaking of glass. Disoriented, Leah tried to get up and see through her blurry vision. She gasped when she saw a shape appear in the doorway of their motel.

"He-help!" Leah coughed; smoke starting to fill her lungs, but the words came out low and horse. The tall figure walked into the room, seemingly unaware of the flames around it. A sudden terror ripped through Leah as she looked up. Another darks shape entered the room. It was large and unrecognizable for anything she had ever seen. Leah scrambled up, ignoring the pain in her back.

"Peter!" she coughed, stumbling foreword. She heard another cough not too far from her. She took a couple steps, and then saw Peter. She rushed to him; he was on the floor.

"Peter? Are you okay?" she gasped through the increasing thickness of the burning smoke.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here. Something's in here!" Leah cried, puling on her brother. Suddenly Peter let out a cry. Confused, Leah pulled back. When she looked at her hands, they were covered in blood.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"Leah—go—" Peter gasped, his voice thick from blood in his throat.

"Oh God no, Peter," Leah said.

"No, go—" he said. Leah shook her head. Peter took a deep painful breath. Then he gripped Leah's arm.

"Leah— look in my car. Behind the row of salt rounds…a…weapon…you…need it…"

"W-what? Peter?" Leah said, even more confused.

"It was given to me….by a friend…it will help…" Peter said.

"No, Peter, no," Leah said, tears filling her eyes.

"Leah, go!" Peter said, pushing her away.

"Peter, I love you," Leah said, reluctantly letting go of him. Peter drew another pained breath.

"You too—" but his words were cut off by the sudden snapping of wood. Leah stood quickly. Without thinking, she dashed for the door to the motel. The two dark figures were gone. Leah dashed down the halls. The other rooms were fine, no fire, but the one in theirs was spreading out. As she passed a fire extinguisher, she stopped and pulled on the lever next to it, and the fire alarm sounded. Leah sped out of the burning building. She gasped when she saw their car, which was also on fire.

"No!" she yelled pulling on her hair in frustration. She ran foreword, dashing for the trunk. She wrenched open the trunk door, revealing rows of knives, guns, and other unimaginable items. She frantically reached behind the salt rounds grasping for anything which was not supposed to be there. Slowly the metal was growing hot from the fire which began to lick at the sides of the old Cadillac. Finally Leah's hand struck a box. She grabbed it and pulled. Just as she was going to slam the trunk, she grabbed a very large curved knife— her brother's favorite. She dashed away from the car just in time for the car to groan loudly, and then suddenly explode. The explosion sent Leah to the ground. Dazed only for a second, Leah glanced up to see the fire truck lights flashing in the distance. Slowly Leah pulled herself up. She was a safe distance from the burning motel, in which the few over-nighters were running out of.

"Peter…" Leah whispered as flames erupted from the west side of the motel, where their room was. The fire trucks were wailing loudly, so much closer now. Then everything seemed to happen so quickly: the west side suddenly caved in unrepentantly. Then within seconds, that side of the building exploded, sending glass, wood, brick, siding, shingles, and everything else flying in all directions. Leah's eyes widened.

"Peter! PETER! NO! NOOO!!" she screamed loudly, stepping foreword. By now the fire trucks arrived, and fireman were everywhere. Leah ignored the stares from bystanders as she yelled out:

"No! Not Peter you monster! PETER!!"

Without thinking, Leah ran toward the burning building. Luckily a nearby fireman caught her.

"No ma'am, you can't go in there!" he exclaimed.

"Peter! No not my Peter…not my brother! He's all I have left!" Leah screamed, more at the building then at the fireman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, whoever goes in there is gone, I'm sorry…" the man replied. Leah let the man pull her away. She felt so helpless, so pitiful. Her brother was gone. Destroyed. Quite suddenly the chilling voice she only heard hours before rand in her head once more; _now you'll pay._

* * *


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trust**

Sam sighed inwardly. It had been a long day. They had stuck around Montana for some time. Sam tried to convince a stubborn Dean to stay, and even though he agreed, the reluctance was obvious. Sam just had the feeling that they needed to stay, but he could not explain it. So Dean being hot-headed and foolish because he did not want to stay in Montana, tried to convince Sam to help him steal the files on Ray Hatfield's case.

"Come on Dean, I thought we were over this?" Sam remembered arguing one day when Dean brought up the subject.

"We dropped the case, it's over, end of story," Sam added.

"Fine, killjoy," Dean replied haughtily. Sam sighed.

"They why are we staying?" Dean added.

"Because Dean— I… I want to," Sam answered. Dean thought a moment.

"…You got it in for the doctor," he said.

"What?!" Sam cried, trying to sounds disgusted.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, I know you too well," Dean said smirking.

"I don't even know her," Sam replied truthfully.

"Yeahhh… and that's gonna stop you right?" Dean replied, taking a swig from his beer.

Sam shook his head out of the memory. Sometimes Dean just frustrated him. The two of them were seated in a small bar in the small town. Sam finally agreed to leave later that day after constant reluctance and frustration from his brother. Though Sam still felt as if something needed to be done…

Dean sighed, leaning casually back in his seat. He was watching a woman on the other side of the bar. Sam was patiently reading a book on hexes and witches. They had been there for some time, and Sam was surprised that Dean had not put up a fuss on leaving. Neither looked up as the door to the bar opened and rang the tiny bell at the entrance.

"Hey Charlie. It's Charlie right?" a woman said to the bartender.

"Yeah, what can I get you Steph?" the bartender asked kindly as he cleaned a glass. Dean and Sam both looked over to see a tall, thin, dark-haired woman walk in.

"Water. For now," she said. Dean furrowed his brow as if thinking. The woman looked familiar…

"Doctor?" Dean asked suddenly. The woman didn't look up. She fingered her glass, distracted by some unknown thought. Dean let his reclined chair fall back to the floor.

"Doctor Stephanie Layner?" Dean asked again. Finally the woman looked up. Leah's icy blue eyes blinked as she recognized the two young men.

"Ah. The two nosy Feds," she said bitterly. Her eyes were not bright and cheery like they were the day before. Sam noted this. Leah leaned back in her chair.

"Still here are you?" she asked.

"Yup, still on business," Dean replied, flashing a smile. Leah stared a moment, then turned back to her water.

"Thanks Charlie," she said suddenly, and then swiftly she was up and going out the door of the bar. Sam looked over at Dean. He nodded after Leah, and Dean nodded. They got up quietly also.

Outside, Leah swiftly walked over to a random car, crouching behind it. Sure enough, the two young men came out of the bar. Both looked around the parking lot. The taller one, supposedly "Agent O'Connor," said something to the other, then they headed to the nearest car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Leah raised her eyebrows at the shiny car.

"Nice…" she whispered. Leah emerged from her hiding place, and headed toward the two men. Just in earshot she called out,  
"Hey!"

Sam turned to see the woman walking behind them. Dean turned as well.

"Yes Doctor?" he asked. Leah sighed.

"Look…" I know what you are," she said. The taller one put on a look of confusion.  
"Excuse me?" Sam replied. The woman shook her head.

"I know you're hunters."

Dean glanced at Sam a second.

"Well, we're um, not one's to exclaim it—" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't play dumb," Leah said. Before the two men could reply, she passed them and walked over to the trunk of their car.

"Hey!" Dean said, rehashing out to stop her. But Leah was too quick. She wrenched open the trunk, then pulled on the trap door inside. It opened, revealing lines of weapons just like her old car. Dean and Sam gaped.

"Have you been following us?" Dean asked, dumbstruck.

"No, that was actually a lucky guess," Leah replied. "But I can tell fake FBI agents when I see them. And no one has asked about Ray Hatfield before…" Both men were silent.

"I'm not a doctor…" Leah said quietly. "I'm a hunter too."

"Prove it," Dean challenged. Leah shrugged pulled out a necklace with a demon-warding charm on the end of it.

"Oh yeah," Leah said, and then she opened her leather jacket and pulled out a silver flask. The cross-charm necklace wrapped around it indicated it as holy water. She took a swig after opening the flask., then put it away. She held up her finger to pause them, then rolled up her sleeve to her elbow. On the underside of her arm near her elbow was a black tattoo of a star surrounded by fire— to prevent demons from possessing her. Rolling back down her sleeve she looked up at them.

"Happy?"

Dean crossed his arms.

"Not really," he said. Leah narrowed her eyes.

"Leah Silvers," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Silvers…" Sam whispered thoughtfully, "that name sounds familiar…"

"Yeah… we did a lot of witch hunting some time ago…" Leah replied. Sam looked at her.

"Yeah!" he said. He thought a moment, then grabbed her hand to shake it.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," he said.

"Winchester? You mean _the_ Winchesters?" Leah said, surprised.

"The ones and only," Dean replied. He still seemed unhappy. But Leah ignored him.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"So… why did you want to know if we were hunters?" Sam questioned.

"I…" Leah started. She felt slightly shamed.

"I need help."

"So…" Dean said quietly. He had finally lightened up. "All this happened yesterday?"

"Yeah…The phone call sometime after eleven o'clock," Leah replied.

"And your brother…?" Sam started.

"Um… around four in the morning."

"And you don't know what caused it?" Sam questioned.

"No. There was lights flickering, but that wasn't demons… it couldn't have been. Then we tried to leave and suddenly it just…caught on fire. More like an explosion," Leah explained.

"And the thing you saw?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… at least I think I saw something. I mean, I hit my head on a dresser, I could've been seeing things."

"I don't think you were seeing things," Sam said. Leah looked up and waited for Charlie to pass them. They were back in the bar.

"So tell me again what it looked like," Sam asked. Leah sighed.

"The first figure was defiantly a man. Tall… from what I could tell, kind of spiky hair. I think. But the second figure… it was big. And… I couldn't make out anything. It was like nothing I've ever seen," Leah explained. Dean frowned. Leah bit her lip a second.

"I think it had to be some sort of demon… It's the only logical conclusion," she said.

"But you said—" Sam started.

"I know," Leah interrupted, "but we've been dealing with a lot of demons lately, obviously. The flickering lights… the fire…"

"It's a good chance…" Sam thought out loud. All three were silent a moment.

"I think we need to talk to Bobby on this one," Sam said.

"Bobby?" Leah asked curiously.

"Bobby Singer. He's a real help with things of this sort," Sam replied. Leah nodded.

'Okay, let's go then," Dean said. Leah nodded again. When they left and got outside, Dean gestured over to their Impala.

"You can have the back," he said to Leah.

"No way," Leah said. Dean stared at her.

"What, you gonna walk?" he asked. Leah turned and headed around the opposite side of the building. They heard the rev of an engine, then quite suddenly a black motorcycle appeared. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Nice…" he whispered.

"Where do you keep your weapons?" Sam asked curiously. Leah cut the engine and hopped off the motorcycle, then reached around the black casing near the wheels. She pulled out a metal rack full of guns and knives and salt rounds. She stared at the box that was also hidden there. Quickly she closed it back up.

"Very… er… creative," Sam said, smiling. Leah shrugged.

"It's not much… we kept most of the weapons in the Cadillac, but you know," Leah replied. She looked pained thinking about it.

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly.

"Okay, let's get moving," Leah said, starting the engine to her motorcycle again. Sam and Dean got in their Impala as well, starting the engine as well.

"Lead the way boys…" Leah whispered. She sighed as she breathed in the air of the place that she last saw her brother.

"Let's ride…"

* * *


End file.
